


mandu.

by pinkfairyjoon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, bts - Freeform, kimtaehyung, parkjimin, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfairyjoon/pseuds/pinkfairyjoon
Summary: Every bite of the dumpling brings back the old memories. The taste of it was sweet and savory. Just like the childhood memories that were created by the two best friends for 15 years. A dumpling so sweet and savory that you cannot give up eating. Eventually the taste becomes bitter, and yet you cannot stay away from it.FW// Angst.This fanfic is all fictional. It does not relate to the mandu situation with vmin. This is not to mock or to be disrespectful in the situation in any way! The mandu incident is one of the reasons they became closer and their bond became much more than teammates and friends. Again! I hope this does not offend the members in any way! I got this fanfic idea from watching an episode of a k-drama called Mystic Pop-Up Bar! (btw i recommend this kdrama is really good).
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	mandu.

"What is a soulmate?" Taehyung and Jimin both stared at the huge lit screen in front of them while shoving dumplings into their mouths one by one.

"It's like a best friend but more..It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever."

"Pfffft!! How cornyyyy~~" Jimin shoved one last dumpling into his mouth while dusting his hands off.

"Do you think of me as your soulmate?" Taehyung asked as his eyes were sparked with curiosity while simultaneously paying attention to the moving screen. "I mean- not like that no homo haha..But as in like-"

"Spending the rest of our lives together until we die of old age? OF COURSE why are you asking me this. It's obvious!" Jimin burst into laughter and inched closer to his best friend to give him a cuddle. The two best friends have been together for many years, longer than most relationships. They met in a mandu shop where Jimin's parents worked and owned as a business for a living. Although Jimin grew up eating mandu and watching his parents make it, he does a terrible job in making them. His parents taught him numerous ways in how to make it simple for him, but frustratingly enough, he cannot manage to do it.

"By the way...How's the mandu making process?" Taehyung looked down to his chest where Jimin's head was on top of it, lightly pressed against him.

"I still have trouble in making them. Watching my parents fold the wrappers is hard as fuck! I mean- How can they fold them without tearing them off? It's frustrating!!" Jimin pouts into shame without looking at his best friend, who was very concerned. He is embarrassed about the fact that he continuously fails and making the same mistakes over and over again. He wanted to make his best friend his specialty dumplings as planned as soon as he got the hang of it. Jimin wanted it to give off a slight crunch as you bite into it, however it completely burst into wonders of flavor, the meat and vegetables blending well together, and it's juicy texture will send you to the moon full with excitement and happiness.

Even though he continues to fail every practice, Jimin's determination prevents him from giving up, just like how Taehyung never gives up on him, always giving him full support and encouragement. Because that's what best friends are for.

\---

*present day*

Taehyung quietly sits in the dining table with two empty plates, one close to him, and one across from him for Jimin to eat from. He patiently waits for Jimin to arrive as soon as he gets off from work at the mandu shop, helping his parents like always. The atmosphere is quiet, but relaxing somehow. He knows Jimin will be back soon with more dumplings from his parents' shop.

In a minute now, his best friend will eventually knock on his apartment door, tapping his toes with exhilaration while waiting for Taehyung to open the door for him.

\---

*1 week ago*

"Jimin, sweetie? I think you should head back to the dorms, Taehyung is probably waiting for you. Plus it's late already, we need to close after the customers are finished." Jimin's mother pats his shoulder as he turns the water off from the sink.

"You sure you don't need my help?" Jimin asks, putting the washed dishes on the rack to dry off.

"Your Dad and I are fine, I think you need some rest. You've been working really hard for us." Mrs. Park is a sweet woman. A woman with a kind heart is what Jimin loves about her. She always puts her family first instead of her own, which can sometimes be a little worrisome because her health matters too.

"We have one more delivery tonight, I might need to stop by the gas station to fill up my motorcycle." Mr. Park said from across the room, holding 2 boxes of dumplings, one on each hand.

Jimin volunteered. "I'll do it! You don't need to go out this late, I'm on my way to the dorms anyway."

"Alright, here you go." Mr. Park hands the delivery to him. "The address is here, make sure to knock the door really loud, apparently they're having a party."

"This late?? Okay I'll make sure I will. Bye!" Jimin went out and got on his dad's motorcycle that was parked in the corner of the shop. He couldn't wait to see Taehyung after dropping off the delivery, especially when they planned to binge watch crime shows as promised.

He wanted to text his best friend to let him know that he will be out with the deliveries so Taehyung wouldn't worry as much.

"Hi! Im gonna b home late...mandu delivery ((;" -JM

"No prob! be careful on ur way home! Did you get some for me tho?" -TH

"ARRFHHHHGH NO I DIDNT :(( 

i'm sorry, next time i'll definitely bring some home!!" -JM

"Aw :( it's okay! we can eat ramen 

while we binge watch Criminal Minds >:)" -TH

"Okay! sounds like a plan" -JM

"Hurry up!! the show is about to start" -TH

"DONT RUSH ME i'll be there soon! I promise

Can't wait to spend more time with u <3" -JM

"Lol ew gross.. me too <33" -TH

Jimin put his phone in his pocket and grabbed the helmet that was hanging on the handle of the motorcycle. The wind brushing against his skin made him feel carefree. It reminds him how great his life is right now and how content he feels everyday. Taehyung was the person in his life that taught him how to be this happy, despite having issues that are difficult to deal with.

He looked up for a second and saw stars up above.

If you count every star in the universe, each star represents a minute of time he spends with his best friend. Each star represents every memory they had with each other. Each star is memorable and important to him because it holds a special place in his heart that can never be replaced. 

The thought of all of this made him very thankful, emotional even. Looking at the little lights made him think of his dear friend. His soulmate. He sees everything in him in colors. Blues. Greens. Purples. Yellows. Reds..... Red....

Jimin's eyes opened wide to reality.

*Taehyung POV*

"What's taking him so long?" Taehyung yawned while looking at the clock on the wall. It has been an hour and a half since the conversation and it made him very worried about Jimin.

"He must be stuck in traffic? Or maybe he is on his way right now?" The boy kept asking questions to himself, calming himself down. There is no way he is danger. Jimin is very careful of his surroundings. Right? He thought to himself.

Taking another deep yawn, he attempted to turn off the TV, but pressed the wrong button instead. The channel changed and brought him to the news station.

"Breaking News" The news anchor announced. "A car accident took place in Main St. just across Birdhouse Café at around 11:30 pm. Police investigated that a Black Nissan Maxima had hit a motorcyclist on a red light. This tragic news can't get more tragic enough, whereas the motorcyclist happened to be an 18 year old boy. Thankfully all the passengers and the driver inside the car are okay, however, we cannot disclose the critical conditions from the young man until we get an update or information from the doctors. 

Taehyung turned off the TV. The sounds in his dorm fell silent. He can hear his ears ringing, and his heart pumping. No- it was throbbing and aching in pain. 

"Fuck- no..That can't be" Taehyung ran out of his dorm with no hesitation and quickly made his way to the local hospital, where hopefully, they took Jimin in.

Part of him wanted to see him, but the other part hoped that he was wrong, and that it was not him that was in the news.

"Taehyung?"

He heard someone weeping behind him. Mrs. and Mr. Park stood in front of him, holding each other in agony. Her face was red, and her tears was shown with makeup holding on to the trails of her tears down her face.

Taehyung didn't want to admit it. But it is was really him.

*Present Day*

Taehyung took in one last shot of soju. He glared at the scene of empty bottles next to him and made him want to knock all of them down. The death of his best friend was something he does not want to accept. There's no way he can just disappear like that, not after Jimin promised to be home soon.

"Ugh..why am I blaming him for his own death?" Taehyung was disgusted in himself for thinking that way. He raised both of his hands and cupped his whole face, reminiscing his last time with Jimin. The text. He should have just went with him that night. He should have just texted him to wait for him so they can go together. The dorm wasn't far from the mandu shop anyways. Why did he stayed home when he could have prevented his best friend's death?

Taehyung blamed himself for days. He was disgusted with himself even more. With all of the self-loathing and grief that he is facing, he just believes that Jimin is out there, living happily, and smiling like he always did.

He held his chopsticks and grabbed the one last mandu on the container. He placed the tiny dumpling onto Jimin's plate full with dumplings already.

"I just can't wait 'till he gets home." Taehyung smiled.


End file.
